A Betrayal That Lead Me To You
by kissedbynight
Summary: whole summary inside. hermione gets hurt by ron, then get's a new job at hogwarts, meets a new teacher.  its a lot better then it sounds, and the actual summary is way better!
1. prologue one

Disclaimer- I do not own, if I did, Draco and Hermione would have been the main couple, not Harry and Ginny. So don't get your panties in a knot.

Summery- warning, this is my first harry potter fanfiction! Anyways, here is what you really want to read...a pageant Hermione decided the throw a surprise birthday party for her fiancé Ron, but she is the one that gets a surprise, and one that she does not want. Upon leaving Ron, she gets a teaching job at Hogwarts, for the seventh years, her position is known as "first step into the family life" a new position that the ministry has placed after the war to help prepare the seventh years for the marriage law. And there is a surprise new teacher for potions class...who knew?

On with the story...

[Ron and Hermione's flat]

[Hermione`s p.o.v]

"Shh, I hear him coming!"

Tonight was the evening of Ron's twenty first birthdays, and I wanted it to be special for him. One he wouldn't soon forget. I have spent months preparing for this night, all the decorations, the invites, the food, and now it's coming down to final moments. I am horrid at keeping secrets from him; I'm actually surprised at how long I have managed.

"Okay every one, hide!"

The lights where off, and the door was locked. I can't wait to see the look on his face!

"Ron are you sure we should be doing this at your house?"

Lavender? What was she doing with Ron?

"It's alright, she told me she going to visit some family and will be out of town for a few days, so no need to worry love."

I can't listen to this; my eyes are rimmed with tears waiting to flow from my eyes. How can he do this? We have been dating since the end of the war, hell, he even asked me to marry him! Tonight I was going to give him the best news of OUR life; he is going to be a dad.

I heard the door unlock, and the light flicked on. "Happy birthday you bastard!" I screamed at him.

Everyone else slowly emerged from their hiding places, Harry was holding Ginny back, and Molly's face was redder then a tomato, you could almost see the steam coming from her ears.

"Bloody hell, what are you guys doing here!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "well, we were going to celebrate your birthday that Hermione decided give you, but, I don't know about anyone else, I am starting to change my mind on attending."

I listened, but it did not mean I wanted to hear. I wanted to scream, to run, to hide my face, to hit him over the head.

"Ron, why?"

"Why what 'mione?"

"Why are you bringing that tramp home with you?" Lavender coward behind Ron, he eyes wide in fear, as they should be.

"Do not talk about her like that!"

That was all I needed to hear before I saw red. I fiddled with my engagement ring tell it came off my finger.

"That is it Ronald, if you think that I am going to just sit here while you whore around other women you are wrong, you can take this damned thing back, seeing that I never want to touch it or you again, " I tossed the gold band at him, " oh, and one more thing, happy birthday, you're going to be a father!"

I turned on my heals to our-his room, and tossed everything of mine into my bag, I have had enough. Every picture, every item of clothing of mine was in my bag. I glanced around the room to make sure nothing was left but the memories.

With my head held high, I walked proudly through the group of people I had invited over, and I walked out the door, and slammed it at hard as I could.

Good-bye Ronald.

Without looking back, I flooed to Hogwarts, maybe there I could find some comfort.

A/N-so, what do you guys think? Good, bad? Let me know, please don`t be too harsh...this is my first HP FF! Anyways...I love reviews!

-KBN!


	2. Joint Class

**OKAY! long time no write for this story eh? Blame it on Spain...or my laziness...or writers block...whatever floats you're boat. I hate to break it to you all, but m 30day free-trail of windows is well...expired, so no Spell check or nothing! It is all being done on an old document on fanfiction here, so please, if you stop anything that is wrong in any way...well not every way, let me know, and I will try my hardest to fix it. Also, I got new headphone's today so I can listen to my brother'S i-pod now, sick, I know. SO lets get this started!**

**By the way, there has been a little time jump, not a big one, just a little...**

**Draco: Potion's Professor, Slytherin Head**

I shook my head; she is always doing everything the muggle way. Every morning starts in a routine between the two of us, I stop her walking in the hall way with a tower of books and scrolls in her hands. Every morning, I ignore her protest as I help her carry it to her class room, and drag her down to the Great Hall to eat before the day starts. Every single day.

"Morning Granger, let me get this half shall I?"

"Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own books to class."

"Yeah, but I don't really care if you can, or can't."

Her eyes narrowed at me, while I crabbed a handful her scrolls along with a book or two. I just laughed it off, and fell in pace beside her. Silence, like always, I don't know why it bugs me, but it does.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a favor, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Umm...uhh, what is the favor?" I asked after recovering from the shook of the question.

"Well, you see I have to do pick up important documents from the ministry today, that are classified and they want to make sure that I will get them without any...changes, or peeks at said documents, but unfortunately, they aren't ready till half way threw my class, so I need someone to watch over them, and seeing as you are the only other professor teaching seventh years in that block, could I possibly send my class into yours?"

I looked at her face, her eyes pleading me to.

"Fine, but you owe me one."

she nearly crushed me, and her papers in a crushing hug, "Thank you Malfoy!"

We dropped her stuff in a 'neat' pile on her desk, but when I looked over she looked slightly pale, and green around the eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, reaching a hand out to rub her back, but she vanished before I even placed it upon her.

My head snapped to the door, where I saw her retreating form in a full out run towards the bathroom. I bolted after her, not even caring if it was the woman's bathroom: I have been in her many time's in my Hogwarts day's. I heard the sound of someone puking, I prayed that it wasn't Granger. But now, i walked along the stale's, and saw Granger emptying whatever was in her stomach into that white bowl.

I did the natural thing anyone would do if they saw this happening to someone. I gagged, but was able to swallow it before I went to grab Granger's hair, and rub soothing circles on her back.

I leaned over the bowl for longer then was needed, with her eye's closed, and her head moving from side to side.

"Draco, you don't have to stay, I am perfectly fine."

I scoffed at the idea, "Clearly you are not, come on, let'S go wash that mouth and get some food into you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I am trying to change...trying being the key word, its bloody hard to change everything that you we raised on...its hard, but for once I don't want to give up or go crying back to father."

"You are doing a great job so far."

I looked down at her tiny frame, "Okay, who are you, did I Just hear Gryffindor's princess Hermione Granger, give the Death-Eater Draco Malfoy a compliment?"

"Don't let it get to you're head, and its EX Death-Eater."

I smirked and pulled her towards the sinks.

**Hermione: Family Professor, Gryffindor Head**

He witnessed morning sickness...joy. It started this weekend, warning me that hiding my pregnancy will soon come to an end. Just another thing to add on to my stress list. This class wan't supposed to be this hard, it wasn't supposed to make me break down every day. These student's were only in their third year when we defeated Voldemort. They are too young for this damn law. That'S why it broke my heart when I told them why they were in this class; arranged marriages. Luckily I am safe from this blasted law because of my help in the war, but not everyone is as lucky as I. Anyone from the age of seventeen to thirty are subjected to this law. refusal means banishment to the muggle world till they reproduce and their child is accepted into one of the Magical schools. Pure bloods are no longer safe by their laws, no one is safe from this law.

I moved the pancake around on my plate, not really interested in going to class today, not wanting to go to the Ministry, I just want to crawl in bed and forget today.

"Granger, I was thinking, why don't we do a slit class, you know since you have to leave half way, so why don't we do you're parenting class, with my students and you'Re, then once you have to leave, I will take the lot to my class?"

I smiled at him, "When did you get so smart there Malfoy?"

Once more he smirked.

&(/',')/ &

"Alright class, today we are going to to have a joint class today with the potions class. The first part will be my Family class, then when I have to leave you will join the potions class, and if I am to hear that you weren't there, well, I won't hear it because you are a good group who don't want to write five feet about responsibility do you, no? Okay then, everyone make room."

Draco's class silently pilled in, squeezing themselves into to what every space they could.

"Alright, there is no note taking today, unless you want to, no one is stopping you, but today we are going to do some interactive activities, everyone partner up, ohh, and you'Re partner can not be from you're class, okay, go!"

I watched at everyone awkwardly partnered up.

"Okay, good, Professor Malfoy, please join me up here for a moment will you?"

"Alright Granger."

Draco stood at his full height beside me, "Alright class, you and your partner are married, start talking about normal everyday topics married couples will talk about, for example, Malfoy, how was breakfast?"

"If you must know, the bacon was cold, and the pancakes were a little plain, they needed something..more you know?"

I smiled, thankful that he was playing along, "Strawberries on them would have made them perfect...or maybe a cup of coffee to wash it down with."

I turned back to the classes, "Try and be natural about it, keep it simple, have fun with it, because tomorrow, you will be placed in partners, all seventh years, so just start asking question, and in about ten minutes, will will switch it up, get to know everyone, because the likely hood of being paired up with someone from you're house is very slim. "

I watched at the class switched partners, and smile among themselves, and before I knew it, my time was up, I had to leave. I told to Draco and left for tor the Ministry.

**Good? Bad? tell me! please! =D**


End file.
